Extraterrestrial
by ahsokanerd
Summary: The author of the popular Alien and Justified stories is back, with another Ahsoka-on-Eath story! Extraterrestrial is the story of Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano's like as a fugitive on an unknown planet, in an unknown galaxy. Successfully disguising herself as a human girl, her life takes an interesting twist...


/When you see text like this, that means it is in Togruti, native language of the Togruta, the species of which Ahsoka Tano belongs to./

The author of the popular Alien and Justified stories is back, with another Ahsoka-on-Eath story! Nor part of the Alein saga, Extraterrestrial is the story of Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano's like as a fugitive on an unknown planet, in an unknown galaxy. Successfully disguising herself as a human girl, her life takes an interesting twist...

* * *

Chapter 1: Crash Landing

May 22, 2013 - 19 BBY

* * *

Ahsoka's starfighter was trailing smoke, and she was getting worried. There was not a planet anywhere nearby that she could land on, and she had several clone fighters behind her. She had no clue as to why they had opened fire on her. It was like they saw her ship, turned around, and just started shooting. _"Do these clones know that my name was cleared of they crimes I was accused of?" _It made hardly any sense, as communication was good in the Grand Army of the Republic, but it was the only explanation she could think of.

Suddenly, another master alarm sounded on her fighter's dashboard. _"Uh oh, they've hit the hyperdrive!" _Ahsoka was in for it, and she knew it. Just then they hyperdrive activated, sending her to wherever the force willed her to go. That place was certainly not what she expected.

It's huge blue portal appeared in front of Ahsoka. Unable you able to move her fighter away from the portal, she was sucked inside with a scream. Just as suddenly as it had appeared, the portal closed behind her, and the clones that were following her had vanished. Also, a planet was in front of her now. _"I guess I will be landing there," _she thought to herself.

It wasn't like she had much of a choice. Thankfully, the shields on Ahsoka's ship remained working, and she entered the planet's atmosphere. Soon she began to near the surface, and she angled it to the edge of one of the large land masses. The angle she was coming in at was dangerously steep, but she could not stop it. Beginning to panic, as her starfighter was just about to crash, she activated her lightsabers and cut a hole in the cockpit's roof, jumping out just before it exploded in a ball of flames in the surface.

Ahsoka hit the ground with a thump, but she was not injured, save for a few bruises and minor scratches. Groaning, she stood up and looked at her surroundings. She appeared to be standing in a lush green lawn of cut grass, with very few people on it. Her fighter must have crashed into a small structure in the middle of this lawn, as a few chunks of some white structure were scattered all around it. Looking further around her, she saw that the lawn was fenced, and at the helm of this area was a small white mansion. It looked like a very ancient building.

Just then, she heard a piercing alarm sound, from where she could not tell. A few people were running away from Ahsoka, screaming. _"This is strange," _she thought. Then she thought she found out why. A few armed solders were quickly approaching, and they had their weapons aimed at _her_. Four of them quickly surrounded her, and she heard them cock their weapons.

Frantically, Ahsoka looked for her lightsabers. She saw them on the ground, reached out with the force, and in a split second activated the familiar green and yellow blades. Then with a desperate spin of her weapons, she cut off the heads of the four solders, killing them. Last time she had done a move like that was when she had been captured by Death Watch.

Nearby, more security guards and solders were approaching. One of the soldiers, likely an officer of some sort, yelled at the rest of them, "Set for stun!" Ahsoka felt guilty for killing the four soldiers, and took a quick look at their faces. Three of them were female, and one was male. All human, they had a look of shock on their cold dead faces. She felt terrible. In her panic, she hadn't even considered that they were not trying to kill her. Now, she knew that they would be hostile towards her.

Everyone around her began firing small darts at Ahsoka, trying to knock her out. Or kill her, she couldn't be sure, but whatever they were trying to do, she was being successful in preventing them from hitting their target. However, she would be unable to keep this up. So she began to run, almost as fast as she had ran when escaping the Republic prison not to many weeks ago.

Unfortunately, Ahsoka was unable to see a way out of this without killing a few people with her lightsabers. She felt horrible about it, but there was nothing she could do.

* * *

"Sir, this is extraordinary." President Jaredson and the rest of his staff were watching what was happening on the White House lawn, via live television. Many media helicopters were positioned in the air, displaying the surprising event tithe world, as it happened. The media was, of course, filtering the deaths as much as possible, but it was hard for them to prevent showing all of the. Occasionally, someone getting killed was shown by mistake, but they were doing their best. Besides, it was aerial footage, and not close up.

President Jaredson sighed, and asked, "What do we know?" Everyone looked at one another, searching each face for someone who knew something. Everyone shrugged. This had been a surprise to everybody.

"Mr. President, with all due respect, I think we should put Washington DC on lockdown, and the rest of the nation on high alert. We need to capture this... thing before it escapes, and who knows how many of them could be coming," said Secretary of State John Kerry. Everyone nodded in agreement with him.

Nodding, President Jaredson gave them permission to do as they had recommended. "One thing though," he said. "Make sure you don't harm it. We have to learn as much as possible about this alien race."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ahsoka had been able to evade the small army that was on her tail. Slipping into an abandoned building, she took out a small device on her belt. Ever since she had came back to the Jedi Order, she made sure she wore this at all times. It was one of the few Holo Disguise Matrix devices available. The Jedi Council had been wary of her decision to have it, because they feared that it would let her escape, should she "actually fall to the dark side next time." As if she almost had before, the hypocrites.

The real reason Ahsoka had it was because she never wanted to be in a situation again where she needed to hide. As a Togruta, she stood out in a crowd, which was a huge disadvantage for her. With this device, she could blend herself in. She had noticed that everyone on this planet was human, so she made sure to use one of the human disguises. Finally, she found the one she was looking for.

With a press on a button, Ahsoka became an Asian human girl, who looked like she about twelve years old, and no taller than 4' 5". She ware a simple pink dress, with an orange long-sleeve shirt. It was loose-fitting, and covered her well. The disguise was even complete with braces.

Ahsoka's montrals picked up the sound of a group totaling of eight troops approaching quickly. Stepping out of the building, she started walking casually on the sidewalk. As they came closer, one of them, a male, noticed her and stopped. "Hey kid, do you know what's going on?" She shook her head innocently. He sighed. "We are chasing something that's nearby here. Go home to your parents, and if you notice anything that isn't normal, call the police, okay?"

She nodded and said in a quieter younger-sounding human voice, "Okay, I will go home." The man smiled, and ran to meet up with his group again. For now, Ahsoka was safe. Realizing that the name "Ahsoka" would not be a good name to have as a human, she realized that she needed to come up with a new name for herself.

Thinking quickly, she said to herself, "What about... Wanda? Yes, I like the sound of that. My name will be Wanda."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello! I know, it's another story for me to update now, but I promise I will not forget about everything else, especially Alien. This story is more of a side-project, so updates will not be as frequent. Please review this chapter, and tell me what you think of the plot. It is very different from Alien, so I thought I could justify doing this still (haha, yes, nice play on words there). Thank you for being such awesome readers!


End file.
